Alicia Fox (WWE)
Alicia Fox is a professional wrestler and manager currently competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. Alicia Fox debuted in 2008 as a villainous wedding planner for Vickie Guerrero and Edge, but already caused a huge stir when video of Alicia and Edge making out with each other was revealed. After spending a brief amount of time as a face on the ECW brand, Alicia became a villainess when she was moved back to SmackDown in 2009; mainly serving as a minor heel Diva and a sidekick to Michelle McCool. Alicia even helped Michelle defeat Melina to win the WWE Women's Championship at The Bash in 2009. Alicia was moved to Raw later that year, where she feuded with Mickie James and Melina. She would capture the WWE Divas Championship in 2010 by defeating Maryse, Gail Kim, and entering champion Eve Torres in a fatal four-way match. During her championship reign, Alicia resorted to faking an injury to retain her title and developed a huge ego; stating that she had beaten every Diva in WWE. Alicia lost the title to Melina at SummerSlam later that year. Alicia was moved back to SmackDown in 2011, serving as the lead villainess with Rosa Mendes and Tamina as her cohorts. In this role, Alicia has feuded with Divas such as Natalya, AJ Lee, and Kaitlyn. Alicia's first run as a villainess finally ended in August of 2011. Alicia competed as an on-the-fence character, or tweener, beginning on September 2012, but by 2013, she was back to being a full-fledged villainess and aligning with Aksana in her feud with the cast of Total Divas. Alicia picked up a habit of attacking her opponents before her matches and then throwing temper tantrums after losing. In these "moments," as she calls them, Alicia screams at the fans, the referee, and even the announcers before making her exit. In one occurrence, Alicia left after stealing JBL's cowboy hat. Alicia even turned against Aksana after losing a match to Paige. In 2015, the evil Alicia aligned with the Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie), to form the villainous trio known as Team Bella. The trio mainly feuded with Team PCB (Paige, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch, but also battled against the villainous Team BAD trio (Naomi, Tamina, and Sasha Banks). Alicia mainly served as one of the henchwomen for evil Divas Champion Nikki Bella, as she and Brie helped Nikki retain her title, up until she lost the title to Charlotte at Night of Champions. After spending most of 2016 as a baby￼face, Alicia turned heel on December 5 and engaged in a feud with Bayley. In the angle, the evil Alicia accused Bayley of flirting with her new boyfriend, Cedric Alexander, leading to a pair of matches between the women, with Alicia losing both times. Gallery Alicia Fox HIAC.jpg|Alicia Fox at Hell In A Cell in 2009 Evil Alicia.jpg|The evil Alicia with Paige's Divas Championship Alicia vs Emma.jpg|Evil Alicia vs Emma Alicia Fox Green.png|Alicia in her ring gear Evil Alicia 2016.JPG|Alicia as a villainess in December 2016 Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sports Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel